footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016 UEFA Europa League Final
| team1score = 1 | team2 = Sevilla | team2association = | team2score = 3 | details = Report | date = 18 May 2016 | stadium = St. Jakob-Park | city = Basel | man_of_the_match1a = Coke (Sevilla) | man_of_the_match1atitle = | man_of_the_match1b = | man_of_the_match1btitle = | referee = Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) | attendance = 34,429 | weather = Rain 18 °C (64 °F) 51% humidity | previous = 2015 | next = 2017 }} The 2016 UEFA Europa League Final was the final match of the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League, the 45th season of Europe's secondary club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 7th season since it was renamed from the UEFA Cup to the UEFA Europa League. It will be played at the St. Jakob-Park in Basel, Switzerland on 18 May 2016. The winners will earn the right to play against the winners of the 2015–16 UEFA Champions League in the 2016 UEFA Super Cup. They will also qualify to enter at least the play-off round of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League, and will enter the group stage if the berth reserved for the Champions League title holders is not used. Venue The St. Jakob-Park was announced as the venue of the final at the UEFA Executive Committee meeting in Nyon, Switzerland, on 18 September 2014. This will be the first European club final hosted at the stadium, although the previous stadium of the same name, the St. Jakob Stadium, which opened in 1954 for the 1954 FIFA World Cup and closed in 1998, hosted four European Cup Winners' Cup finals in 1969, 1975, 1979 and 1984. The current St. Jakob-Park, nicknamed "Joggeli" by fans, was built in 1998 and opened in 2001, and is the home stadium of FC Basel. It hosted six matches at UEFA Euro 2008, including the opening match and a semi-final. Its current capacity is 38,512, but is reduced to nearly 36,000 seats for UEFA competitions. After Basel got transfered to the Europa League after conceding to Maccabi Tel Aviv by away goals, Basel can become the first team to win the competition in home ground since Feyenoord in 2002, and the first to win it under the Europa League banner. Background Sevilla are the most successful team in the history of the UEFA Cup/Europa League, with four titles, while Liverpool are joint second, tied with Internazionale and Juventus, with three titles. Neither side have lost in a UEFA Cup/Europa League final before. This is their first meeting in a European competition. Liverpool previously won finals in 1973, 1976, and 2001. Overall, this is their 12th final in a European competition, with five wins in the European Cup (1977, 1978, 1981, 1984, and 2005) and two defeats in the European Cup (1985 and 2007) and one in the European Cup Winners' Cup (1966). This is the second European club final for their manager Jürgen Klopp, who lost in the 2013 UEFA Champions League Final with Borussia Dortmund, which was eliminated by Liverpool in this season's quarter-finals. Sevilla previously won finals in 2006, 2007, 2014, and 2015. They are the first team to reach five overall finals and three consecutive finals, and have a chance to win an unprecedented five overall and three consecutive titles. Their manager Unai Emery, who led Sevilla to the previous two titles, has a chance to win his third title, which will tie him with record holder Giovanni Trapattoni. Road to the final Note: In the table, the score of the finalist is given first (H = home; A = away). Pre-match Ambassador Former Switzerland and Basel striker Alexander Frei was named the ambassador for the final. Logo UEFA unveiled the brand identity of the final on 28 August 2015 in Monaco ahead of the group stage draw. The logo features the Basel landmark Marktplatz. Ticketing With a stadium capacity of 35,000, a total amount of 27,000 tickets were available to fans and the general public, with the two finalist teams receiving 9,000 tickets each and with 9,000 tickets being available for sale to fans worldwide via UEFA.com from 23 February to 21 March 2016 in four price categories: CHF 180, CHF 120, CHF 90, and CHF 50. The remaining tickets were allocated to the local organising committee, UEFA and national associations, commercial partners and broadcasters, and to serve the corporate hospitality programme. UEFA was forced to defend the choice of St Jakob-Park, which is the second smallest venue to host the competition's final, as the final competition venue after Liverpool and Sevilla were confirmed as the finalists. Liverpool manager Jürgen Klopp, who initially told the supporters to travel to Basel even without a ticket, later backtracked from his suggestion. Match Officials Swedish referee Jonas Eriksson was announced as the final referee by UEFA on 10 May 2016. Details The "home" team (for administrative purposes) was determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw, which was held on 15 April 2016 at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. Match Note: The "home" team (for administrative purposes) will be determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw, which will be held on 15 April 2016. |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=Sturridge |goals2=Gameiro Coke |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=34,429 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top;width:50%"| |} See also *2016 UEFA Champions League Final *2016 UEFA Super Cup External links *UEFA Europa League (official website) *2016 final: St. Jakob-Park, Basel 2016 Final